


Will you let me...

by Alex_Frost



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Watch season 7 first, spoilersish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 20:11:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15736530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Frost/pseuds/Alex_Frost
Summary: Keith and Allura have a moment.





	1. Will you let me...

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second Voltron fanfic in just as many days!!! I love this show so much hope y’all like it. Feel free to leave me comments.

Keith sighed as he walked the halls of the Atlas, it felt like the Castle of Lions, but it wasn’t quite the same. Alongside him walked his wolf, his ever faithful companion. Even after he had taken back his place as the leader of Voltron he still felt as though something was missing, or rather someone. The trip through the quantum abyss that he and his mother took shed so much light on not only his past, but his future as well. Or at least a potential future, one with a certain princess. Keith looked up as he heard a familiar voice humming, peeking into the room he leaned against the wall as he watched the Altean princess as she glided and danced around the room.

A smile graced her face as she ended her dance, her arms outstretched towards him unknowingly. Clapping he walked into the room, his eyes locked on her as she opened her eyes and blushed as she looked away.

“That was beautiful Allura.” He said as he handed her a towel and a bottled water. She thanked him as she took the items, their fingers brushing against each other. Allura gave him a small smile as she took a drink of the water, her eyes were locked on a point outside the window. Taking a deep calming breath she turned to face him, Keith felt himself gasp softly when he looked at her. Words didn’t begin to describe her beauty, the way the sun shone behind her, how it highlighted her hair. How the glow accentuated her light brown skin, how her marks seemed to glow in an ethereal way as the light of the evening sun graced her face. 

“You’re beautiful,” Keith whispered as he walked closer to her, his hand reaching up to cup her face. He gently ran his fingers over her blushing cheeks, his hands moved towards her neck as he ran a hand down the column of her throat. He glanced into her eyes as he watched her throat move as she reached up to cradle his hand gently. Keith looked into the princesses blue eyes and felt a peace come over him that he hadn’t felt in years.

Allura smiled softly as she put her water bottle down, turning to face Keith once more she held out her hand. “May I have this dance?” She asked as she gave him a small bow. Blushing slightly Keith nodded as he took her hand and spun her around the room.

******

Allura laughed as their dance ended, her eyes were bright with mirth and joy as she leaned against the wall, Kieth panted softly as he tried to get his breathing back under control. That was the most fun he’d had in many vargas. Kosmo looked up from her spot in the sun then huffed as she readjusted herself into a more comfortable position. Keith stretched and groaned as his back popped rather loudly. Allura looked up with a raised eyebrow as she heard the former red paladin groan.

“Are you alright?” She asked as she watched him. Nodding Keith gave her a small smile as he sat down next to her.

“I’m fine Allura, I just needed to pop my back.” Allura laughed softly as she took a sip of her water. Allura hummed softly as she stood, her own back popping at the motion, Kosmo had fallen asleep under the window, the last rays of the setting sun were gracing the cosmic wolf’s face. As she watched Keith approach his wolf she felt a flutter in her chest. This paladin, this warrior who she had met all that time ago. As they grew as paladins, and as friends the bonds they had forged ran deep, some deeper than others. The bond that Keith and Shiro had was like brothers. Pidge, Pidge was the little sister of the group, true she was sassy and snarky, but that was just who she was. Hunk was the one who took it on himself to take care of everyone. After they’d defeated Lotor, and learned that they’d been missing for three deca-phoeb’s everyone was shocked to say the least. 

Keith watched Allura from his peripheral vision, his mind was racing back to his time in the quantum abyss with his mother, the visions he’d seen. He closed his eyes and sighed softly as he felt a blush try to spread across his face. His mind was filled with so many potential futures, many of them included the Altean princess, and so much more. This moment in particular...

“Keith?”

“Hmm?” He hummed as he kept his eyes closed, his breathing was steady and even as he felt Allura’s eyes on him.

“What was it like in the quantum abyss?” Allura asked as she pulled her hand back, it was an instinctual reaction, she really wanted to brush his hair out of his face.

“Boring to be honest, and yet... soothing.” The paladin said softly as he cleared his throat, his eyes continued to be closed, a small smile graced his face.

“In what way?” She asked as she leaned against the wall, her posture relaxed and at ease.

“In the quantum abyss there are flashes of light that show you glimpses of the past and future. It’s complicated, but it did show me something I’d only dreamed of...” He swallowed softly as he opened his purple eyes and turned to face the Altean princess. She watched him as he sat up and knelt in front of her, his eyes boring into hers.

“And what did you see?” The princess asked softly as she lowered her eyes slightly. Keith chuckled softly as he cupped her chin and made her look at him, his eyes shone with adoration and love.

“I saw you,” he said softly as he let himself lean in closer.


	2. Love you?

Keith sighed softly as he turned over in his bed, his arms were flung out as if searching for someone or something. Allura chuckled softly as she leaned over and pressed a tender kiss to Keith’s forehead, wrapping a robe around her slender form she headed out of their room and made her way towards the mess-hall. Glancing at the time she sighed softly as she placed a hand over her stomach. Walking over to where the coffee machine was sitting she pulled out a cup and opened the cabinet looking for something.

Krolia yawned as she walked into the mess-hall, normally she wouldn’t be up this early but ever since she’d woken up she couldn’t get back to sleep, so she decided to head to the mess hall to see if she could find something to help her get back to sleep. Seeing the Altean princess standing at the counter with a steaming mug of tea in her hands made Krolia pause for a moment. A small smile spread across the Galra’s face as she walked over to the princess.

“Fancy seeing you here this early, your usually still in bed.” Krolia said as she got herself a cup of tea as well. Allura chuckled softly as she inhaled the soothing aroma.

“I couldn’t sleep.” She said as she took a seat at on of the many tables.

“Mind if I join you?” Krolia asked as she nodded to the other empty seat. Allura motioned for her to sit, taking a sip of her tea Allura sighed softly as a small smile graced her face. Krolia set her cup down and glanced at the princess. Over the past few months Krolia was pleased to see that Keith and Allura had grown a lot closer, you couldn’t find one without the other and they always seemed to be able to find each other no matter what.

Allura took a sip of her tea and hummed as the sweet flavor filled her mouth, while she was never one for sweets there was something about this particular tea. Perhaps it was the peppermint that reminded her of something similar on Altea. Setting her cup down she cradled it in her hands, letting the warmth of the drink heat her hands.

“You’re glowing,” Krolia said as she chuckled at the look of shock on the princess’s face.

“I... I um...” Allura stammered as she tried to form a sentence. Krolia raised an eyebrow when the door to the mess-hall opened to reveal Keith in his pajamas and as usual Kosmo was by her master’s side as always. Keith yawned as he rubbed at his eyes, causing Allura and Krolia to chuckle softly. Keith looked up and scoffed as a light blush dusted his face, grumbling he walked over to where his mother and Allura were seated. Sitting next to Allura he took her mug and after taking a sniff he took a sip of it. A hum of approval was made as he gave Allura back the cup, Krolia chuckled as Keith placed his head on his arms.

“What are you doing up?” Allura asked as she ran a hand gently through Keith’s hair.

“You weren’t there.” Keith muttered as he leaned into Allura’s touch. Krolia chuckled as she picked up her mug and slid it over to Keith, standing up she made her way towards the door, glancing back she smiled lovingly as she saw how much in love her son and Allura were.

******

Allura hummed softly as she brushed her hair, Keith watched her from the doorway, a fond smile spread across his face as he walked into the room, his eyes were locked on the Altean princess. Wrapping his arms around her shoulders he leaned in and pressed a loving kiss to the crown of her head. Taking a deep breath he breathed in what was Allura, the scent of her mango and vanilla shampoo filled his nose, the scent of her coconut body wash, washed over him bringing with it a sense of peace, and home.

“Are you almost ready? The other’s will be here soon.” He asked as he pulled back and placed his hands on her shoulders. Nodding she stood, a tender smile was on her face as she placed her hands on her stomach, looking up at Keith she took his hand and placed it on her stomach.

“I’m ready, more than ever.” She said softly as her warrior leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, love poured from the kiss as he pulled her closer, his hands wrapping around her waist as he poured all the had into the kiss.

“I love you Allura,” He breathed as he pulled back, his gaze wondering down to her rounded stomach.


End file.
